


Farewell Wanderlust

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [25]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Unnamed Bard Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Jaskier meets with other bards, and Geralt is confused and pleased all in one.
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fictober20





	Farewell Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> for the record i've never seen the Witcher; everything i know i absorbed from tumblr and my friends watching it
> 
> fictober prompt: sometimes you can even see

It started when Jaskier happened to cross paths with some of his former classmates while he was on the road with Geralt. The crew had been delighted to see Jaskier, and somehow, _impossibly_ , even more delighted to find that Geralt was actually a real, live Witcher.

One of them called Geralt "Jaskier's Witcher," which was baffling on too many levels.

The troupe of bards and musicians set up in the center of the town square where they'd collided and started playing. Several of the musicians played instruments, and there was a woman, who, like Jaskier, had a vocal profession as well.

The day started out light, and the musicians mostly played little songs and jigs. It was as the night descended that bards turned up their energy, the songs growing a little less family-friendly with each one completed.

There was a fervor to the words, to the motions, to the _heart of the songs themselves_ that had Geralt worrying. He'd only admit to a little bit of worry, though there was more than just a little bit of worry. Gone were the popular, easily remembered songs like "Toss a Coin" that Geralt was used to hearing. In its place were more experimental, more _aggressive_ pieces, ones that Geralt had never heard.

It was a different side to his bard, one that Geralt was unused to. It brought out the aggressive side in Jaskier, the one that flayed back not with swords but with words, with barbs sharp as any sword Geralt had used.

The night ended with Jaskier and the woman hanging on to one another for stability, their throats sore and voices rasping. They were smiling, though, smiling and laughing painfully, and Geralt escorted the troupe to the one inn in the town that would allow Witchers to stay. They dropped Jaskier's former classmates off in a couple of rooms before Geralt half-dragged Jaskier to their room, making the bard go to bed.

They still had a long journey ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> title from: [Farewell Wanderlust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PSvYqYTBI8) by The Amazing Devil, which Joey Batey is in!


End file.
